barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: The Pearl Princess
Barbie: The Pearl Princess is the 27th CGI-animated Barbie movie. It will be released direct-to-DVD in March 2014. The film was animated at Rainmaker Entertainment, and songs in the film include "Mermaid Party!" and "Light Up The World". Official Plot "Barbie plays Lumina, a mermaid girl with the power to change the color of pearls. Cheerful and creative, Lumina finds herself working in a mermaid salon customizing fabulous hairstyles. And when Lumina has the chance to attend the royal ball, her friends adorn her with a gown fit for a princess. At the ball, villains try to seize power over the kingdom, and Lumina finds within herself an unexpected power that proves she is much more than a hair stylist." Full Plot Spoiler warning: Plot or ending details follow. The film begins with Lumina using her pearl magic to prepared a fake coronation held for Kuda. Lumina was the bishop and Kuda was the princess that became 'The Queen of the Seven Seas', then they danced together. Suddenly, Scylla comes and Lumina disbanded the 'fake' party and hides the pearls she used. However, one pearl was left behind. In a hurry, Lumina tried to put it inside the shell, but Scylla saw it first. She warned Lumina not to used her power in open sea and Lumina felt bad for it. In their cave, however, Lumina and Kuda continued their 'fake' coronation by customizing their hairstyles to mimic the princesses. They wonder what would it be like if they were the princesses and dreamed to see the castle. Scylla hears their chat, and hide a royal crest which should belong to the royal family, in a drawer. In the castle sadly, King Nereus and Queen Lorelei have been having a hard time, still can't accept the fact that their daughter has been gone. General Caligo eases their pain and proposes them to befall his son as an heir to the throne, as Caligo is their cousin. The King and Queen see this as a rightful way and prepare a royal ball for that. Although Caligo is very eager to realize his dream of making his son a king and being a hero himself, his son doesn't seem to have the same dream as he is. Instead, his son, Fergis, loves plants very much and acts akwardly into his father's eyes. Back at the cave, when Scylla is making a potion of some sort, an eel named Murray comes to the cave. He reveals Scylla's dark secret, the past between her and Caligo to poisoned the princess to set the main stage years later, which is now. At the same time, it's crystal clear, Caligo and his sidekick are planning a dire plan to kill the king and the queen. Scylla refuses, and warns Murray to go. Murray takes his offense, and threatens to tell everyone that she had killed The Princess. Having no choice, she has to answer yes to that. Murray gives Scylla an invitation to the royal ball, and tell her to be at the castle on time. Suddenly, Lumina comes in and excited to hear more about the castle. This rises a suspicion about Lumina, which he thought Scylla was lived alone and Lumina's term of 'aunt'. Scylla throws Murray outside to hush him. Lumina's excitement about the chat isn't over. She asks Scylla to take her with her to the castle. Scylla scares her off, telling all kinds of dangerous things she may encounters even if she's with her. Lumina has no other option, except to stay. Disappointed, Kuda and Lumina play 'tail-tag' game. Kuda accidently knocks one of the bottle during the game. When Lumina is trying to pick it up, she sees the invitation to the royal ball. She is trying to give it to her aunt, but Scylla has gone far away. Lumina sees this as an opportunity to see the castle, and although Kuda reminds her of the threat her aunt gave to her and hesitated to go, Lumina pushed her to come with her. Lumina noticed everytime Scylla comes back from the town, she always comes from a shortcut, then which appears as a dead end. Her intuition takes lead, and not long after, she found a passage through a skeleton of a big animal. While on the passage, Kuda accidently breaks the structure and collapse all in. They are lucky enough, but there's no time for relieve; All of the sudden, the second collapse happens. Again, they are lucky, but the invitation is lost to a narwhal. Back at the castle, Caligo and Fergis are argueing. Caligo, in one hand, forces Fergis to do what he wants. On the other hand, Fergis doesn't want to be a king; Instead, he wants to be a botanist. Not long after, Murray appears and informs Caligo that Scylla agreed. But, Caligo has one other concern he has to overcome, beside his evil plan; he wants his son to have a mate. This recalls Murray memories of Scylla's niece and proposes Caligo a pair which he may wants. This also raises a suspicion to Caligo. As long he remembered, Scylla doesn't have a niece. Then, Murray describes Lumina as 'blond and about 17' and even mention 'interesting coincidence'. Caligo is interested in and tell Murray to bring her to him. Lumina and Kuda, in the other side of the ocean, is lost in the middle of kelp forest. Then they see the narwhal which took their invitation, only to lost it again. In desperate, Lumina sees the light in the distance and rush to it, in hope it is the city. But instead, they run into a vampie squid lair. Kuda and Lumina thought the baby squid is cute, but not after the squid attacks kuda. That's when they disturb a stonefish called Spike. Despite his gruesome look, Lumina helps Spike to cover his spikes with pearls and gives him advice not to scare people off. Spike comes with Lumina and Kuda to the city nearby. At the cave, Murray alongside with two other eels, Wormwood and Garth, are trying to bring Lumina to Caligo but find no one. Regardless, Murray found an evidence that Lumina is the lost princess by a royal crest in a drawer which Scylla had hidden it from Lumina. Back in the kelp forest, Lumina, Kuda and Spike are having a joke when Kuda is caught by a kelp. Spike cuts the kelp with his spike, and set her free. Then they come into the busy town nearby. Spike quickly gets along with the locals. Kuda notices Scylla in the distance, they're trying to hide from Scylla but instead come into Salon La Mer. At first, Lumina is wrongly thought as a customer by Madame Ruckus, but when she notices Scylla is coming passing by, she disguises herself by changing her hair and so as Kuda. Madame Ruckus sees her talent and hires her alongside with two other employees, Sandrine and Cora. While Lumina is busy, back at the castle General Caligo, his plan is arranged and is depended upon Scylla to make the poison. His plan is simple, let Scylla poisons the Merberry Nectar in the king's goblet, then he'll get the upper hand. At Salon La Mer, Lumina has just become the most famous hairstyler in the city. Sandrine tries to keep up, but finally befriends with Lumina despites her cruel acts before. Murray returns from his back-and-forth trip and tell Caligo he found no one. But also shows the royal crest to Caligo and confirms she is the princess. Caligo goes furious, as that could ruin his plan. Again at Salon La Mer, Prince Delphin who has just come into the city is wrongly thought as an employee. He lifts things up and deliver it to Lumina. He quickly bumps into her. Later, General Caligo takes Fergis to Salon La Mer for hairstyling. Although he's been searching the lost princess, unknowingly, he asks Lumina to do the job. Fergis instead, had falled in love with Cora. Later, Madame Ruckus comes to inform her employees that she got the invitation to the royal ball. Interestingly, they got anxious on what to wear. But Madame Ruckus winks at them. Then they go to the shop to buy some proper clothes. The shop is so crowded, in some ways that people just ramsacks every single clothes. So they decided to make them. The scene skips to the royal ball, where Fergis calls upon Cora. His father interferes, then takes off his Quidest Fetere flower because it had smelled bad, then flaps his back. Cora and Fergis grow more closer after Cora states she loves his flower. When Lumina notices the narwhal who took her invitation, General Caligo gets flapped by Lumina's tail, but he welcomes her instead, then telling he likes how she reorganized his son's hair. But, moments later, Murray tells him that Lumina is the lost princess. Meanwhile, Lumina gets a dance with Prince Delphin and chat together. Then Prince Delphin says he needs to go for a while, and makes Lumina promises to save the next dance for him. Caligo takes no time to waste, he immediately drives Lumina outside the ball, and capture her and Kuda with the helps from the eels. Then they throw her into the dungeon. Lumina recognizes the eel as her aunt's friend. Murray tells her the truth; her aunt will poison the king. Lumina's creative mind let her steals the key from the eels and tied them together. Then she frees herself and Kuda. At the ball, Scylla has swapped the goblet between Caligo's and The King's. Caligo knows this, but he got a dillema. If the king drinks the real nectar, and he drinks the poisons, it could be fatal. His dillema increases, when he has to decide which one is the poison: his or king's. Then, The king coronates Fergis as the heir to the throne, and is about to have a toast. But, Caligo decides quickly to spill the king's goblet and offers him with his. Scylla tries to spill it, but blocked by a Trident. Lumina arrives in time to spill the goblet before the king drinks it, causing the gasp in the crowds. As his plan come to an end, Caligo refused to give up. He states Lumina is trying to attack the king and tells the Tridents to arrest her. Scylla testimates, telling Lumina has just saved the king and the fact she was forced to do that by Caligo. But before she has a chance to say that, Caligo makes an effort to kill the witness and push her to one opened end of Spike. The venom of the stonefish puts an end to Scylla's life. But before she died, she tells Lumina, she took her from her parents to protect her. Spike tells the antidote for the venom and turns out to be the Fergis's Quidest Fetere. But before he can say that, Caligo hushes him. Fergis decides the right, he defies his father and give Lumina the flower. Caligo makes one last try in the last minute, he takes Scylla's body and intends to go outside the ballroom. Lumina gets furious; she chases Caligo before he leave the ballroom. But one of theTridents hold her tail. Every one of Lumina's friends are involved. They helped to defeat the Trident Squad. Before Caligo could reach the gate, Lumina sends her pearls to the gate, locked it and uses all the pearls in the ballroom to ensare him. Lumina gives the antidote and heals Scylla. Scylla states Caligo is the one who ordered her to poison the king. And later on states Lumina is the long lost daughter of the king and queen. She revealed the story: Years ago, Caligo sought to be the king of Seagundia, and paid Scylla to poison the newly born baby of the queen, the true heir of Seagundia. She couldn't do it, but instead, she kept the baby with her, and told Caligo she was dead. As the child grew, she could have gave it back to her rightful parents, but she can't, and she felt guilty for that. Fergis returns the Pearl of The Sea back to the king and gave it to Lumina. Scylla gains her forgiveness and stay together in Seagundia. The ball continues, and everyone live happilly ever after, except for Caligo that was push by Madame Ruckus out from the castle and his fate is unknown. ---- Spoilers end here. ---- Starring The Voices Of Release The movie comes to Blu-ray Combo Pack including Blu-ray, DVD & Digital HD with UltraViolet on March 11th, 2014. Also, the movie was released in theaters at limited time beginning at February 1st, 2014. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the Vue Cinema Company had exclusive screenings of the film on 15th and 16th February. For celebrate the movie, Mattel, Inc. organize "Barbie: The Pearl Princess Sweepstakes" to get five beauty prizes packages of Barbie: The Pearl Princess merchandises. This sweepstakes begins on Monday, March 3, 2014 at 9:01:00 a.m. Pacific Standard Time and ends on Monday, March 17, 2014 at 9:01:00 a.m. Pacific Daylight Time (the "Sweepstakes Period"). Five potential winners will be randomly selected by the administrator on or about Monday, March 24, 2014. Registered was opened in "Enter to Win!" application from the official Barbie Facebook. Bonus Features *"Mermaid Party!" Music Video *"Light Up The World" Music Video *"Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse" Music Video *"Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse" Episode "Perf Pool Party" *Trailer Gallery Gallery Merchandise To view photos of the merchandise, click here. Videos Trivia *The original titles of the movie were "Barbie in The Pearl Princess" and "Barbie: Pearl of The Sea".'' *The music heard when Fergis asked Cora for a dance is used in DVD cleansers. *The music heard during the ballroom scene is Vivaldi's Four Seasons: Autumn. *Kuda's favorite game is Tic-Tac-Tuna. It was a pun of the game Tic-Tac-Toe. *The 10 Trident Squad guards are only loyal to General Caligo. *In the novel, Dolphin has his voice the entire time, and never sqeaks like in the movie. *In the novel, the eel squad accidently kidnaps Madame Ruckus first. *In the novel, the fight scene at the ball between Lumina and Caligo were very different. *Lumina's picture from one of the official still is seen in a frame from reef's living room. *Many scenes from "Mermaid Party!" music video was not available in the full movie. Some scene was available in the movie, but the locations and the people who doing the scene just different. The example, in the music video, Lumina transform to a princess in Salon La Mer, instead in the movie the transformation had happenned in the castle. Referrences to other movies *The mer-teen with the pink ponytail hair in Salon La Mer is similiar with Talayla from Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. *Caligo, Dame Devin from Barbie: Princess Charm School and Queen Ariana from Barbie as The Island Princess, tried to live out their royal dreams through their childrens (Fergis, Delancy, Luciana) but their children chose helps the protagonists of each movies other than their parents. *Caligo, Dame Devin and Ariana's treachery was exposed when their plans were sabotaged. *Both Lumina and Blair Willows was transformed to the princesses by magical objects (Pearl of the Sea and Gardania's Magical Crown) which only glows on the true heir of each kingdoms. *Both Lumina and Blair also ask their adoptive families to live with them in the royal castle after they're crowned as the princesses. *Scylla and Queen Marabella from Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends was poisoned and awaken by the antidote flower. *A worker that make the poison with Scylla and other mermaids used character models of Graylen from Barbie: A Fairy Secret and Lord Gastrous from Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends and its sequel Similarities with Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 *Pictures of the four ambassadors from Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 are shown hanging next to Lumina's new family portrait at the end of the movie. (69 min 40 sec) *The arch in the begining of the movie has similar structure like the arch in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 *In Kuda's fake coronation as the ruler of Seven Seas, some of the fish are similiar with the Pufferazzi, Alistair, and Lipstick Fish from Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, just with different colours. *The mermaid boutiques have appeared in the movie and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. Goofs *There's a telephone in Salon La Mer and a blue high heel in the mermaid boutique. In fact, that's impossible to have a phone in underwater and the high heel is not useful in the sea. (because mermaids don't have feet, and there is no satelites above) *When Scylla awared after Lumina gave the antidote and they were hugging, Lumina's pink skirt was missing. *Fergis takes an antidote flower in his clothes and Caligo dissolved that antidote flower. But when Scylla was fainted and Fergis took the flower, the flower doesn't looked destroyed at all. *In some scenes Prince Delphin's hair changes to light blonde instead he has dirty blonde hair. *During Lumina and Kuda swim from the reef until they go to the passage and Kuda breaks the structure and collapse all in, Lumina or Kuda didn't bring the invitation. But while Kuda swim first before Lumina, suddenly the invitation was appeared and fall and followed her. *A pearl on the one of Spike's spikes was fall by Caligo, but in the end, when Spike seen swim with Sandrine and Dolphin, the spike was seen with pearl again. *When Cora said "He's handsome." after Lumina met Prince Delphin, Lumina's bra size is more bigger than usual. Also Known As *''Polish'' - ''Barbie: Perłowa Księżniczka *''French'' - Barbie et la Magie des Perles *''German'' - Barbie in Die Magischen Perlen *''Greek -'' Barbie - Η Πριγκίπισσα των Μαργαριταριών *''Italian'' - Barbie: La Principessa delle Perle *''Brazil'' - Barbie: A Sereia das Pérolas *''Russian'' - Барби в роли Жемчужной принцессы *''Thai'' - บาร์บี้ เจ้าหญิงเงือกน้อยกับไข่มุกวิเศษ *''Chinese'' - 芭比之珍珠公主 *''Spanish'' - Barbie: La Princesa de las Perlas *''Portugal'' - Barbie em a Princesa Pérola *''Persian'' - '' باربي شاهزاده مرواري'' *''Arabic'' - باربي أميرة اللؤلؤ *''Turkish'' - Barbie İnci Prenses *''Dutch'' - Barbie: De Parel Prinses Category:Barbie Movies Category:Mermaid Movies Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Rainmaker Movies Category:Princess Movies